The present disclosure relates to a micro-cup substrate preparation method and a display device thereof.
An electrophoretic display device, also known as electronic paper, is a type of flat panel display equipment, and has the characteristics of both paper and electronic devices. Compared with other display products, an electrophoretic display device has the following advantages: no backlight and polarizer required, dual stability (image can still be retained on the display after the power is turned off), low energy consumption, low cost, good sunlight-readable, thin and light portable, flexible display, less damage to the eyes, compatibility with people's reading habits, and so on. Therefore, the electrophoretic display technology has broad application prospects.
The basic principle of electrophoretic display is that: charged particles with two colors are placed between two electrodes, and a direct-current (DC) voltage applied between the electrodes drives the particles to move towards either of two substrates under the action of electrostatic force and display different colors, thereby the information is recorded and refreshed.
At present, there are three relatively common technologies for preparing the electrophoretic display device, namely: microcapsule electrophoresis way, micro-cup electrophoresis way, and cholesterol liquid crystal way. The principle of a micro-cup electrophoretic display device is that: charged particles are dispersed in a stained insulating material to form a gel electrophoresis solution which is assembled in a special micro-cup, and when an electric field is applied, electrophoresis of the charged particle occurs under the Coulomb force, thereby enabling the directional mobility of the charged particles with a certain color, showing a color dot through a transparent electrode plate. The size of micro-cup and the wall thickness of micro-cup are easy to control, and thus the performances of micro-cup electrophoretic display device such as pressure resistance and solvent resistance can be greatly improved. Micro cup electrophoretic display device is attracting more and more attention due to its unique performances and a more realizable production process.